IB
IB is a scientist who's one 201 Nobel Prizes and lived on Prehistoria Island. He's one of shacho's many mascots. A Mirror IB has been mentioned, but may never appear. History Main Timeline He was originally a robot created by the Icrox Blexia, called RIB. After destroying parts of their homeworld, he was launched to the Xenogaro homeworld. He was made into an Xenogaro Entertainment Bot(XEB), and was considered the best one. He then got destroyed by Defective Xenogaros, and was then rebuilt, but went crazy. He launched himself into space, and crashed onto Mascotia(the disc form of it). A long time later, when Ploxl arrived, RIB was reactivated, having no memory of his past. A mysterious being then found him, and used strange powers to fix him, but made him a creature. The being dissapeared, and RIB named himself IB. He then discovered he was extremely smart, and started doing many things. Maskotia Videogames Main Series Maskotia: Founders When he did Project Temporal, Shacho's prehistoric mascots got sent to Mascotia. After this, he reincarnated Kradarne accidentally. SpotQuest In Spotquest, IB is captured by the Crustaceanauts, and leads the jail break out of Prism Prison. Mascotia Evo. series Darkness Spreading In Darkness Rising, IB helps defeat the forces of Dark. Future IB makes Guanocy his apprentice, and a lab exploson nearly kills him. Guanocy puts him in a mobile life support system that could move. After the events of SpotQuest II, IB with Velocy and Guanocy explore the archaic regions. Mascotia: Dimensions COMING SOON! After that, IB founds the company IBcorp. A decade later, IB goes off to explore other worlds and discover new things. In Mascotia Armageddon timeline ''Main article: Mascotia Armageddon '' IB has the same history up to the early events during Mascotia Genesis in the Mascotia Armageddon dimension. IB apparently became the leader of an MLA corp made up of the Rebels, and used his house as the base for his corps. In hislatest appearance, his house was underseige by Aquatic Empire mechs, which ended up with IB seemingly killed by a bomb and General Tiron seemingly by a mech. Darkscotia Timeline Instead of being defeated, Dark kills the protagonists of the Maskotia Evo. trilogy, but IB escapes. As Dark controls Mascotia, IB remains in hiding, eventually exiting hiding and gets killed by Darklings. Relationships Friends *All of Shacho's good mascots. Enemies *All of Shacho's evil mascots. Element/s *Tech *Lightning *Mind Trivia *IB is one of shacho's more popular mascots, with Matul tied with him. *IB was actually inspired by the Blue Wisps from the Sonic game Sonic Colors, which only appear in an unlockable CGI Sonic Colors video and the Wii version of Sonic Colors. IB's new style may prevent lawsuits. *IB was originally a gift to everyone after shacho's return to SPORE, but shacho decided to make him a mascot because he liked him so much. *IB, like Ichthy, Velocy, Doli, and ShachoStar were made before shacho ever discovered the Mascotia Community. *A 3D model of IB has been made with a program called SketchUp 8. The only problem with it is that it's larger than a human model in the program, which is apparently a bug in the software. The 3D model was made by the mascotia Community member Hossboyz. *The SPORE user DiabloSiyan22 created an "Evil IB" to troll Shacho, but it didn't offend Shacho in any way. Shacho thought it was a neat idea for there to be an Evil IB, though it was still counted as trolling. It was later downrated to an orange face by the lesser-known Mascotia Community member Invader_Zim_Fan. *In the discription of Evil IB(read above), it said that Evil IB will kill Shacho. *A mascot called SMD was made by Invader_Zim_Fan, who was inspired by IB. *And Evil SMD has been made by DiabloSayain22, who is apparently Evil IB's ally. This was also made to troll Invader_Zim_Fan. *IB has been remade twice. *The reason IB has the Lightning element is because his his weapons sometimes shoot electricity blasts. *Due to IB's similarity to a Blue Wisp from Sonic Colors, IB may not be made cannon. Gallery IB's Alive!.png|IB's revival. IB's History 3.png|IB's original looks. Mascotia Armageddon (4).png|IB being seemingly killed by a bomb in Mascotia Armageddon. IB(new design).png|IB's new design. Ib.png|IB in a battle with Dark, Jex, and Xej. IB (game version).png|IB's game design. Category:Mascot Category:Shacho Category:Alien Category:Robot Category:Mascotia: Founders Category:Mascotia: Evo